Credit cards, charge cards, and other transaction instruments may be commonly accepted today as a form of payment to a merchant, under a variety of circumstances. The transaction instrument may be used to complete a purchase in-person (e.g., at a retail store, a restaurant, a hotel, etc.), or may also be used to complete a purchase by relaying information associated with the transaction instrument (e.g., account number, account name, expiration data, billing address, etc.) to a merchant remotely, such as, for example, through the internet, by telephone, or by mail order. Transaction account owners may desire to view electronic receipt data, and other such enriched transaction data, related to each purchase. For example, a transaction account owner may desire to view electronic receipt data for individual purchases for convenience (e.g., effective expense management, reminders, simplified book keeping, etc.), to detect fraud, to dispute a purchase, and/or the like.
Transaction account owners may view transaction account statements (e.g., in an electronic and/or reoccurring statement) to review authorized (e.g., pending) charges and/or posted (e.g., settled) transactions. Typically, a transaction account owner receives a receipt, and other such enriched transaction data, as a written or electronic acknowledgment that a specified payment was received from one or more parties (e.g., from the merchant, a third party aggregator, a transaction account processing company, etc.). However, typical systems are cumbersome for transaction account owners to match the receipt to a transaction in the transaction account statement. Additionally, typical receipt matching systems utilize significant processing power of transaction account issuer systems, as well as require many transmissions back and forth between transaction account owner devices and the transaction account issuer systems, which can both increase processing loads and delay the process by milliseconds for each transmission.